


А дома лучше

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), F/M, Gen, Geralt and Yennefer together now, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Ни один ведьмак, говорят, еще не умер в своей постели. Ведьмачья жизнь — это бесконечный Путь, дорога без возврата, и всяко бывало на этом Пути — и хреново, и весьма недурно, а в редкие дни казалось, что иная доля и не нужна.





	А дома лучше

      Ведьмак по обыкновению возвращается засветло, пока в Корво Бьянко нет ни шума, ни дневной суеты. На подступах к винограднику Плотва замедляет шаг. Копыта цокают по сухой, вытоптанной тропе, стрекочут сонные цикады, и ноздри щекочет сладковатый запах ночных фиалок, россыпями цветущих на полях долины Сансретур. Нигде на Севере не встретить такого изобилия красок; ни в каком ином месте не могло расцвести сказочное княжество, вечно пьяное от любви и вина.

      Из-за пышных крон выглядывают маяки: наполненные уютным светом окна да факелы, согревающие каменную кладку арок. Плотва фыркает, трясет головой и как будто ускоряет шаг — вперед, быстрее, к чистому стойлу, к полной душистого свежего сена кормушке. После тысячи пыльных дорог, не единожды ставших приютом на Пути, Плотва торопится домой, и Геральт не сдерживает ее шага. 

     Незнакомое странное чувство посещает его каждый раз, когда Плотва проходит через поскрипывающие створки гостеприимно распахнутых ворот. Жизнь ведьмака проходит на Пути: то одна корчма сменяет другую, то временным пристанищем становятся богатые палаты, то — скромные лачуги, а иной, да нередкий, раз ночевать приходится у тлеющих углей отгоревшего костра, вслушиваясь в шорохи и вздохи лесов. Единственным местом, в котором ведьмак не был гостем, всегда был Каэр Морхен. Всегда — до самой смерти Весемира. Теперь же нет старого ведьмака; Ламберт покинул крепость вместе с Кейрой Мец, да и Эскель ушел и вряд ли вернется. Просторные залы опустели, в башнях поселились тишина и воспоминания, которые некому облекать в слова да поминать за чаркой крепкого вина. Пусть крепкие стены устояли перед Дикой Охотой, но что-то безвозвратно ушло, просочилось сквозь бреши и сгинуло. Вряд ли кто-то из переживших осаду когда-либо вернется и останется зимовать.

      Новый трофей, снятый с седла Плотвы, Геральт повесил у конюшен на крюк: как рассветет, Варнава-Базиль снова будет отгонять глазеющих батраков: виноградник, дескать, сам себя не возделает, и нечего пялить зенки на всяческих страхолюдин. Геральт усмехается, похлопывает теплый бархатный бок Плотвы и смотрит, как красит обновленный фасад имения занимающийся рассвет.

      Геральт возвращается домой — туда, где дышится спокойно, где очаг всегда согрет, а в теплой печи ждет возвращения хозяина большой глиняный горшок: стоит снять крышку, и из нутра дыхнет ароматным паром. Каждый день Марлена оставляет ужин: то жаркое с ягодами можжевельника, то пряную рыбную похлебку, то сытные, румяные пироги. Первые недели Варнава-Базиль тоже дожидался возвращения хозяина: должно быть, глаз не смыкал, прислушиваясь к звукам со двора. После партейки-другой в гвинт под бутылочку привезенного из Бельгаарда «Белого Волка» — Варнава-Базиль, к слову сказать, неплохо пополнил свой кошель — Геральт все-таки убедил вышколенного дворецкого не нести ночную вахту столь самоотверженно.

      Не так уж и дурно, в конце концов, вышло. Стойки для мечей пока постоят, пожалуй, пустыми — в сказочном Туссенте все еще найдется работа для ведьмака, а дни почтенного винодела по-прежнему кажутся слишком размеренными и непохожими на все то, к чему Геральт привык. Зато есть теперь янтарные закаты, на которые здорово любоваться с веранды, коротая время за беседами и катая по языку оригинальный букет какого-нибудь туссентского шедевра, да и место, чтобы привечать разошедшихся по миру друзей. Жаль, Регису пришлось отправиться на юг — Геральт, найдя письмо и подарок от старого друга, с сожалением подумал о том, что этой компании ему будет не хватать. Да и мандрагоровой настойки, пожалуй, тоже. Впрочем, меняется все, и даже ведьмаки оседают в одном месте и обзаводятся виноградниками — как знать, что выкинет судьба, если дать ей немного времени? У Геральта его теперь, похоже, предостаточно.

  
      ...Варнава-Базиль встретил его во дворе: как всегда спокойный и выдержанный, но что-то тревожное шевельнулось в груди. В Корво Бьянко сложился свой порядок, а ведьмачья привычка говорила о том, что всякого рода необычности к добру быть не могут. Геральт бросил поводья заспанному конюшему, подумал мельком, что как бы мужика кондратий не хватил от разглядывания очередной страхолюдины в непосредственной близи, но некогда — поспешил по устланному камнем подъему.

      — Ваша милость! — Варнава-Базиль развернулся, выпрямился и сложил руки перед собой. — К вам в дом вломилась какая-то личность. Я пробовал задержать, но меня и слушать не стали.

      Какого, стало быть, черта, подумал было Геральт, но спросил только:

      — Кто там еще?

     — Боюсь, ваша милость, даже представиться не соизволили.

      Что-то тревожное стало чем-то тянуще-волнительным. Не представиться — это так похоже на...

      Хорошо смазанные петли даже не скрипнули, только охнул древесный массив распахнувшейся двери. С кухни, как и всегда, тянуло теплым уютом и снедью.

      И было что-то еще. Тонкий аромат, вдохнув который, Геральт с абсолютной отчетливостью осознал, что именно его так не хватало в Корво Бьянко, чтобы назвать пожалованное княгиней имение домом. Пусть вплетается невесомыми нотами в дерево, камень и ворсистые ковры, пусть наполняет клети комнат, пусть пропитывает простыни и тяжелые покрывала в ведьмачьей, до сего дня стылой, опочивальне.

      Крыжовник терпкий, сладкая сирень.

      Йеннифэр бросается ему на шею.

      Все наконец становится на свои места: долгожданное, мнящееся невероятным, но куда более реальное, чем сон на Острове Яблонь.

  


      Ни один ведьмак, говорят, еще не умер в своей постели. Ведьмачья жизнь — это бесконечный Путь, дорога без возврата, и всяко бывало на этом Пути — и хреново, и весьма недурно, а в редкие дни казалось, что иная доля и не нужна.

      Но в конце долгого Пути нет лучшего места — все-таки! — нет места лучше, чем дом.


End file.
